This core provides a centralized laboratory charged with basic science research responsibilities and clinical services for the adult and pediatric hematology and stem cell transplantation programs. This core laboratory performs pre-clinical studies aimed at generating clinically relevant information essential for the development of clinical protocols and performs all of the processing procedures required for all stem cell components and for the preparation of autologous and allogeneic stem cell grafts used in translational research. In the area of pre-clinical studies, the stem cell laboratory examines the feasibility of proposed concepts and evaluates the effects of various manipulations on the quality and quantity of stem cell grafts. This centralized laboratory provides various members of the center access to hematopoietic stem cells from normal donors and patients for research purposes in a cost-effective environment. It facilitates the adoption and development of original laboratory techniques for use in stem cell transplantation and gene therapy. The core permits the administration of clinical trials in an environment providing quality control based manipulation of stem cells adhering to state and federal regulatory requirements and guidelines.